This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a variable area gas turbine engine component having a spar pivotable to change a rotational positioning of a shell.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor and turbine sections typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The rotating blades impart or extract energy from the airflow that is communicated through the gas turbine engine, and the vanes direct the airflow to a downstream row of blades. The vanes can be manufactured to a fixed flow area that is optimized for a single flight point. It is also possible to alter the flow area between two adjacent vanes by providing a variable vane that rotates about a given axis to vary the flow area.